


Reward

by AdventurousScientist (Tuiteyfruity)



Series: Mystic Woods [7]
Category: Enchanted Forest Chronicles - Patricia Wrede, Original Work
Genre: Fantasy Adventure, Gen, Giant/Tiny, High Fantasy, MIND THE TAGS:, Non-sexual vore, Soft Vore, Vore, fairytale, fantasy comedy, giant tiny - Freeform, gianttiny, gt vore, safe vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21947143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuiteyfruity/pseuds/AdventurousScientist
Summary: UHHHHH cute short story, belly rubs good.
Relationships: Yonah HaEsh & Sophia of Orr
Series: Mystic Woods [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563316
Kudos: 8





	Reward

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS: ehhh no additional warnings this time. just like, yeah there's safe/soft non-sexual vore of the giant tiny variety 
> 
> *if you are familiar with the Enchanted Forest Chronicles you may recall that the dragons ate people, and the giants in book two implied that they do too! While I favor vore where people survive, instances and mentions of people being eaten and not surviving occur! It is handled in the exact same manner as in the EFC. That is to say, casually, non-descriptive, and often in a humorous manner (like in book 1 when Roxim arrives late to the meeting because he encountered and ate a wizard).
> 
> Fairytales are chock full of vore anyawys, Tom Thumb gets eaten TWICE??

In her hands she held up the golden-green spherical treasure, the noon sunlight glancing off the polished surface. 

“You ever think of selling these at The Market?”

Sophia had to wait for an answer as Yonah chose that moment to take another bite out of a perfectly ripe dvashi apple. And another. He finished the apple.

By Sophia’s count that made 15 apples eaten. Which at his normal size wouldn’t have been impressive but at his reduced size… it still wasn’t impressive. Still massive, she was sure he could still eat a bushel of apples. And bushels abounded, the trees sagged with apples. According to Yonah the trees flowered and fruited all year round, but still favored their normal season best of all. Surely Yonah didn’t plan to eat all of these apples? He could, but growing so many small apples was a silly thing to do if you were a giant. Maybe he would turn them into preserves!

And besides! He grew some varieties to be larger, about the size of his reduced head. Massive apples. Yonah said that he could grow them much larger, but by trial and error he found that sweet spot of size without compromising flavor.

“I do sell enchanted ones! But those are made to order.”

“I’m talking just the apples! They’re amazing and it’s not like there are many orchards in these woods.”

He looked thoughtfully down at the princess in his lap. Sophia wasn’t sure if he was actually considering her question or just thinking about how adorable she was.

“You know, I have never thought of that. Though I like to leave the trees full for the nomadic gnomes. The majority move house around this time.”

Sophia didn’t know that. She only knew city gnomes, who definitely didn’t move into new houses every year. They did take extensive vacations to places of cultural importance, probably to honor the tradition they gave up in the city.

“I do make preserves with the ones that can’t be eaten in time. I dont sell it, I normally take it on patrols and give it out”

HA! She silently congratulated herself for being right. But also DANG!?

“Aren’t you Evil!? You just… give away magical apple preserves? Isn’t that like, the opposite of evil? How do you manage to maintain your reputation?”

“I’m not that kind of evil,” Yonah said, getting a 16th Apple. “I’m not after money or power. I’m the cantankerous hermit Mage who curses people for looking at my flowers wrong. And the grumpy giant who terrorizes people for fun.”

“You do like to eat people, that’s for sure.”

Sophia suddenly didn’t feel like eating another apple.

Yonah did, as he took his 17th.

“Not my fault you smallfolk taste so good!”

He chose that moment to take a crisp bite of the apple and wink at her.

She elbowed him for his cheekiness.

At least if he was eating apples he wasn’t eating her. For now… she had her suspicions. And they were never wrong. But she knew he told the truth when he said he doesn’t eat people and food at the same time. Of course… that’s because normally he has to spit them up so quickly that he’d be spitting up his food too, what a waste and also… gross. With her ability to sit safely in his gut for hours that’s plenty of time for the food to be gone before she needed to be released. Thus it would only be gross for her.

So far that had only happened once, and it wasn’t completely purposeful. She didn’t like to think about that incident, and not because of the brief time spent sitting in food as it digested around her.

Ok enough of that line of thinking. This little picnic, even if it was just apples, was her reward for doing so well in today’s lesson! Changing the color of objects. That was really fun. She started out merely changing a white painted cube green, but in just a few hours turned the black ink of a letter to her father a shimmering pink! That level of precision was apparently very impressive, and should have taken her a week to learn. If Yonah hadn’t been lying to bolster her ego, and she was fairly certain he wasn't… Because she had studied ahead of time, having sneaked a peak at his lesson plans.

It wasn’t easy. With the giant’s sense of smell he could often tell when she’d been somewhere she normally didn’t frequent. But she spent more time by his mail than normal in preparation for her snooping.

Paid off! With a great performance in a lesson, he didn’t “punish” her with a time out in his stomach.

Instead she rested her arms and head on his pillow-like middle, rising and falling with his even breaths. The wind rustled the tree canopy, causing the sunlight to dance across the princess and the wizard. She let him wrap a warm arm around her as he lay back against the tree and closed his eyes.

When she awoke she felt no more wind, and there was considerable pressure pressing down on her, and she was laying on a soft squishy surface. And it was intensely warm.

For a moment she thought Yonah had swallowed her in her sleep. Before realizing how ridiculous that would be. There’s no way she could sleep through being literally shoved down his throat. And she was dry, and still made of flesh.

Yonah had returned to his normal size while they napped and now she was lying underneath his heavy palm. He was sound asleep.

Adjusting her stiff limbs she found a much better position, and promptly returned to her nap.

Yonah woke slowly, first noting that his arm was no longer wrapped around the princess, for she was snoozing under his hand. All curled up, just her head poking out so she could breathe. So serene and happy. Gosh she looked so adorable.

And smelled… so delectable.

His mouth watered. The apples seemed so long ago now. Especially now he wasn’t so small. That was the problem with size changing. He could fill up on food so easily when reduced, feel so full but never satisfied, and then feel so empty the moment he changed back.

However… he didn’t have to feel this way. But he didn’t want to spoil his appetite.

He fiddled with the bottle of glass paste on his belt. Sophia looked so peaceful. He didn’t know if he could disturb her… Then again. She can just as easily sleep inside his stomach as on top of it.

Gently, he applied the smallest amount of paste to his fingers and stroked Sophia’s side. She moved but did not wake.

Even when he uttered the spell. And….

Opening one eye he found the princess snoozing as if nothing happened.

She did not wake until he delicately picked her up and brought her to his face. And didn’t fully wake up until her torso was in his mouth and he was licking her thoroughly.

ARRRRGGGGHHH!!

He ignored her screaming.

The problem with turning Sophia into glass is she tastes like… Well… glass. At least, after he licked off the lingering layer of delicious human flavor! Mmmmmmm. Savory beyond belief.

Of course, as he licked off the flavor he had to swallow her down to reach the parts un-licked.

She was fighting against him, knowing she wasn’t strong enough; though it was a bit uncomfortable as her glass limbs scraped his teeth, sending shivers down his spine. But he didn’t care, as he worked the form into his throat and swallowed. No problem. The struggles and the stretching hurt, and not insignificantly but not enough to worry him or cause him to panic. The kicking feet were at his lips and he held them between two fingers as he gulped down more of the princess, the feet entering his mouth for him to enjoy, her glass shoes slipping off into his hand.

Soon there was no more human in his mouth, she was all in his esophagus. Well mostly, her arms made it to his stomach at the same time her feet dropped below his collar.

It was comforting that once she filled up his stomach she didn’t continue to scream and instead made herself comfortable. Lots of movement, feeling around his stomach for the best spot to flop down, and give him some nice kicks and punches.

He liked to watch his stomach as she did this. Marvel at how well she fit there, just full enough to be noticeable. Her moments occasionally visible as fleeting and minuscule dents. Once she settled he put a hand over the spot. The solid mass was still moving around, just less forceful.

There was a considerable amount of grumbling.

“Something wrong princess?” Yonah said in a soft singsong voice.

He earned himself some kicks with that remark.

“You mean other than the fact that I’ve been eaten alive?!” she growled, “I was enjoying the nice day, with my friend, outside!!”

“Well, now you can enjoy it inside your friend!” he pat his stomach affectionately, which made it bounce a bit, causing Sophia to unbalance as she bounced too. In his mind he imagined her smiling or frowning. Both were equally cute options.

“It’s not the same, Yonah!”

Exasperated!

Now he could picture it perfectly, and he rubbed at the spot where Sophia was once more curled up. Her glass form made her much more solid, and sat much heavier in his gut. It was a pleasant weight. She pushed back against his fingers. Poking himself in various locations, Sophia scrambled about to attack each spot, a little game that continued for an amusing minute.

“You don’t seem too mad with me,” he finally said, wanting to make sure.

The princess had done incredibly well in her lesson today. That meant she avoided detention in his gut. That didn’t stop Yonah from rewarding himself for a job well done.

“Yeah, well,” Sophia mused, playfully, “I saw the look in your eyes earlier. Would have appreciated you giving me more warning, even just nudging me awake first. ”

As she spoke she turned her back to the front of the stomach and pushed an open palm into the stomach walls, which forced her to stretch out as far as she could, stretching the stomach. Then she dragged the arm down and up. And down and up. She repeated this with her other hand as well. There was a rewarding shudder all around her.

Yonah closed his eyes, his face the picture of soft bliss as the princess stroked his insides. It wasn’t often she was this tender with him.

“I know you like messing with me,” she continued, and felt his little chuckle, “And you know I’ll get you back for this,” she switched to using her feet, bracing her arms to keep herself stretched out.

Yeah… He didn’t expect to get off scott free, but he really didn’t expect to be rewarded with belly rubs! Yonah pressed his fingers against Sophia, stroking her as she did him, letting her know he appreciated this gift. How he had ever lived without this he didn’t know, and it had only been a few months ago when he had!

Of course, when he first got this job he had never eaten a small folk, only tasted them. In fact, he couldn;t imagine ever eating one. Until the thieves started arriving. It hadn’t taken long for him to get used to the occasional snack.

But the princess was not an adventurer. They cried; she playfully protested.They panicked; she massaged. Thieves had to be spat up before they died (he prided himself in usually getting them out before they were harmed at all). Sophia could snuggle with him for hours, and she had. He could fall asleep with her tucked safely away within him, and she would fall asleep too.

Waking up with a still full belly… there was nothing quite like it. And he fell asleep looking forward to when he would.

It took Sophia a few more minutes to settle down to continue her rudely interrupted nap. First, she knew that she could put him to sleep fast by keeping up the massaging. Second, she wasn’t ready to sleep just yet. Turns out, stewing in your captors stomach provided the properly motivating environment to think up some sweet sweet revenge.

Even as she released the tension in her limbs and leaned back. For a few minutes she let the pulse soothe her, it was strongest at her back. She let the gently flexing walls rock her to and fro; slick and soft and warm, she let the heat of his body seep into hers. She had to admit, it was nice. Intensely, intensely weird, but nice.

This still warranted payback. She’d heard of a way to melt wizards, and according to those sources it didn’t kill them, it didn’t even hurt them.

But… she could think… later… sleep… now.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was a nice read! <3


End file.
